Cold blooded
by zelzai
Summary: There's that reaction you get when ice touches fire... And well, even though it was his last resort, he should have considered it, because there ain't nothing as dangerous as the purest of souls being poisoned by the borrowed sense of power.
1. Cold as ice and not so nice

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

AN: I know… I know I should be writing my other stories instead of this right now, but they all need some planning and I'm really too wired up for that at the moment, so instead I decided to have a little movie marathon… and as always I just can't stop rooting for the almost bad guys so here we go again.

Oh and there's no specific time that all this takes place, so let's just roll with whatever comes out of it okay?

* * *

><p>"Are we supposed to follow him?" Darcy directed her squinted eyes from Thor's back to Jane.<p>

Jane threw her a quick, visibly apologetic look, before flying after her blonde giant.

"Okay then, team Earth to the rescue," Darcy gave out a salute, before starting to follow the hard steps that led the way to the back of the castle-looking building. Well it probably was one. At least it looked like it should have been. Although then again absolutely everything in this realm somehow looked majestic... to the point that it was actually annoying.

She snorted out loud thinking that if she closed her eyes she could probably smell the royalty and power that all jumbled up together made the air around that place not so easy to breathe.

They had been there for what felt like a few short minutes, but according to Jane it had been at least a day already. A day full of running and hiding. For her at least.

Yeah, sure, being up here (or down here? she couldn't even tell anymore) was interesting and she was gawking at everything and everyone with an open mouth, but this trip had been so not what she had planned or wanted.

Her life down on earth was messed up enough, there really was no need to add to the craziness by coming here where the war was still going strong. But Jane had insisted and like always she just couldn't say no to her. After all she was her best friend, as well as her boss.

Leaving her thoughts for a second, Darcy stopped on the doorway, just in time to see Thor lay down his unconscious and heavily bleeding brother. At least that was what he called him. To her he was the meanest brick she had ever had the displeasure to meet.

He had literally sneered down at her when they had been getting ready to leave the Earth, which by the way was not so hard to do as she was really short and he really tall, and said, "I did not know we were taking excess trash with us, I would have acquired a thing or two."

"Loki," Thor had warned, but Darcy was quicker.

"Was that the best you could come up with? I must have misheard about you having a silvertongue," she had smirked right in his smug face.

Loki's eyes had gleamed with outrage, but before he had had the chance to say something back, the bright light coming from the sky had pulled them all in.

And that was also the exact moment that all hell broke loose.. Or rather all of Asgard. Thor had yelled at her and Jane to run and hide, while his hammer had worked its way through some really awful looking beings.

And so they did.

I had been a long battle, until finally the monsters were all down… each and every single one.

Darcy didn't exactly cheer when she saw Loki fell on his knees as a spear plunged through his stomach, but she surely hadn't been moping either- unlike Thor, who had literally looked like a sad kitten.

Standing on the doorway a little while later, not knowing whether to enter or not, she took in the heavy looks that were passed between Jane and Thor.

In any other situation she would have said something witty about the broken and bleeding God in front of them, but somehow it felt wrong. Well it was actually quite obvious why it was wrong… Loki was about to die.

"There must be something I can do," Thor paced around the room, by the looks of it thinking so hard that his hair must have hurt.

Jane and Darcy both kept quiet. What was there to say anyways? Sorry, Thor, for losing your ass of a brother? A guy who had done nothing but bad, to all of us…

And all that for what exactly? For Fun? Power? Boredom?

In simple conclusion, whatever it had been, he deserved the sad state he was in.

"Maybe there's someone here," Thor suddenly stopped in the middle of the room, turning his full attention on Jane, "someone who knows healing magic."

Jane nodded, surely not knowing what to say to that.

"Will you…" Thor started, but mid-sentence turned his head to Darcy, "stay here with him, until we come back with help."

"Eeh.." Darcy's eyes flashed to the seemingly dead body, "yeah sure."

"Thank you," Thor took her hand for a fraction of a moment before hurrying out, Jane quickly behind him. It was a pure look of sincerity. A look that made her grimace her face for all the bad things she had ever thought about the God of Mischief and Lies.

"I guess it's just the two of us… excess trash and God of a…" Darcy started while walking toward the bed, but stopped before she got to the end. Now looking at him from so close, she was suddenly speechless.

Her eyes were drawn to the bloody rag that had lived up his usefulness. Darcy looked around for something, anything, to replace it with. The only thing she managed to find was a tiny towel from the bathroom.

As she got back to the bed, she could have sworn it was somehow bigger. Like she couldn't even reach Loki, without having to climb next to him first.

"I'm not being paid enough for this," she almost closed her eyes as her fingertips made their way to the bloody mess, "actually I'm not paid at all."

"Ew-ew-ew," Darcy shook with disgust as she threw the blood-soaked rag to the floor.

As he was still fully dressed, Darcy couldn't even really see the wound that had been so fatal.

"I guess you don't mind," she talked out loud for no real reason, as her hands reached for the zipper that ran across his chest.

He was deliciously lean, yet also muscular underneath it.

_Wait what?_ Her eyes shot wide- had she really just described a part of him as being delicious?

"_No, no I didn't,"_ she assured herself while pressing the clean towel onto his well-defined abs.

Her eyes raked his body once again, this time stopping on his heart. Did it even beat? Was she actually nursing a corpse?

Without thinking her left hand slid up to his chest, trying to feel a heartbeat.

Much to her surprise, it actually was there.

The surprising part was of course the fact that he even had a hart. But that was actually a thought for another time. A time where she wouldn't feel so guilty about it.

Right now she knew that she needed to continue doing whatever it was that kept him alive.. at least until Thor and Jane got back to free her from this task from hell.

Absentmindedly her palm was still resting against his naked and strangely cold skin. _"Tick-tock," _Darcy thought along with his slowly beating heart… until there was only a tick and lots of silence.

"Oh no, shit.. Oh god. No-no, not yet you sorry little bastard of a God," she rambled on, unsure of what to do next. How in the right mind could she ever look Thor in the eyes again if she knew that his brother had been alive and she had just let him slip away without doing a thing.

"It's just CPR," she said to herself, or Loki, if for some reason he was still able to hear.

Biting her lip hard enough for it to hurt, she inched closer. It wasn't the pumping her hands against his chest part that made her wince in advance, it was the mouth-to-mouth part.

"Okay then," she took in a large breath, before opening his mouth a bit and then leaning in to close her lips around his.

Nothing.

She did it again, this time with more force.

Still there was no movement on his part.

"You're really going to just lay here and let a human trash like me touch you like this?" she muttered, panic running through her veins.

It was probably useless, but she had to try again.

His heart didn't move, not even slightly. But his mouth did. It held on to hers in vigorous way that made it impossible for her to not respond.

His tongue danced against hers, making her lady-parts chant "We want more!"

She was so lost in the moment that the little fact that he was supposed to be dead, or at the very least close to death, had totally slipped her mind.

"Take off your shirt," a seductive voice commanded.

That's when the trance of his kiss started to wear off. It had obviously been Loki's voice, but no way had his mouth said it. It had been way too busy sucking on hers to even try something like that.

In an instant her head snapped back, gazing around in horror.

And that's when she saw him, totally unharmed, sitting close in a chair that hadn't been there before. Nor had _he_ been there before for that matter, or that annoying smirk of his.

"What the hell?" Darcy demanded, her eyes going back and forth between the slowly fading Loki on the bed and the real one across the room.

"Sorry, did you care for more? I can bring him… myself… back," he said giving Darcy a dirty wink.

"It was all a joke?" Darcy whispered unbelievingly.

"Well, yeah. Did you not find it amusing?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"No." It came out as a growl. "Definitely not."

"I guess I will have to try to outdo myself next time. But right now you can just show yourself out, human," his gaze was as icy as it was provoking.

Darcy threw him a glance just as cold, before her feet touched the floor.

Wishing she'd never applied for the intern job, she hurried past him. His heavy gaze definitely accompanying her all the way to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>


	2. Yet again you live to die another day

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

* * *

><p>Something in her big green eyes caught Loki off guard… well at least for a tiny moment. Maybe it was the weird offended, yet again turned on look in her eyes?<p>

Or actually whatever the case, it was simply just too emotional for him to handle. To even look at in fact.

Stupid mortal, didn't she see that it had been just a stupid meaningless joke that she had practically forced out of him. No sane person, Asgardian or other, would have been idiotic enough to try to literally feel out his heartbeat in the first place, not to even mention attacking him with CPR… He could only be thankful that it hadn't been his real form that she had molested in such a vigorous manner.

But nonetheless, telling her to get out in that instant had been a rash decision. He didn't need to read Darcy's mind to know that running off to tell Thor all about their little encounter was her one and only move.

And that he simply couldn't allow.

Standing up in a way that could have only been described as smooth, yet firm, Loki waved his hand at the doorknob she was just about to wrap her hand around. Darcy tried pulling and pushing, turning and even kicking, before she finally turned around to stare at his blank expression.

"What the hell, dude? Is this another joke?" Darcy demanded, fire burning in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet," Loki said, taking a big step forward.

"You do know you're more indecisive than a teenage girl picking out a prom dress?" she spat out, taking a step back, as he took yet another one in her direction. Actually she would have taken at least two, but the door slammed against her back made that kinda impossible.

"I would _really _choose my words, if I were to be so unfortunate to stand in your place," Loki said, coming to a halt right in front of her.

"And_ I_ would really start thinking about what to tell Thor, if I were in yours, instead of messing with me. You can probably already guess that someone's about tell him all about your little tricks… And hey, spoiler alert, that someone is going to be me," Darcy responded with a smirk that did nothing to hide the little tremble in her lower lip.

"Oh yes and that is exactly why I'm going to have to help your human brain out just a bit," he smiled.

"Tempting, but I'm afraid I'll have to refuse your generous offer," Darcy answered with a matching smile.

"It is almost funny to hear that you seem to think you have a choice here," Loki looked down at her with pure amusement.

As his right hand started moving toward her, she instantly reached out to slap it away. "Don't."

"Who do you think you are?" Loki demanded in bewilderment. The moment their hands had touched startled them both. Her skin had felt like fire against his, it had been a weird, but somehow smoothing sensation. Nothing like he had ever experienced before.

"Someone who isn't scared of you just cause you walk around with that big imaginary crown on top your head… are you compensating for something or what's the deal?" she started. "Actually as I've already probably said more than I should and that damn sense of self -preservation is running late as always, I have this one more question that's been nagging me the whole time. We have this saying that 'Some men never live, and some never die'. I mean have you taken upon yourself to loose on both ends or something, cause I just don't see how you could even think that any one of your power-plans could actually work? It's pointless, you seem to be immortal, but you don't look like you're enjoying life in the slightest."

"Sometimes it's really stupid to be brave, little girl," Loki growled, his fist slamming against the door next to her head. She wanted to duck out form his grasp, but something was holding her in place.

Actually she couldn't move a muscle.

"Let me go," Darcy tried to step aside, but it was useless.

"Soon," he smirked in an alarmingly evil way, while his palm moved to her button up blouse.

"What are you doing?" she yelped in panic, eyes following his fingers.

"Calm down, mortal, I just need access."

"Access my ass. Let me go," Darcy muttered through gritted teeth.

He stopped for a moment to stare at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that.. Fuck, it's just an expression," she said in a rush, never ever been so afraid before. Then again never ever had she been this turned on either, but that was a thought to be dealt with in a therapy session.

He let out a short chuckle, before waving his hand in a way that resulted in all her buttons coming undone. She gasped in shock as he bluntly took in the sight of her cleavage. Now looking at her like that… maybe he should have tried doing that over the shirt first.

Still the time was running out and he needed to tie up this loose end. Fast.

Avoiding her horrified stare, he quickly placed his palm right between her bra-covered breasts, again feeling the sudden wave of heat wash over him.

Trying to only focus on his task, he mumbled the magic that was bound to make her forget the last hour in total, starting the moment she stepped out the door.

Instead of the reality, she was simply going to remember sitting by his bedside, right until he finally started moving a bit more. In her memory that was also going to be the moment that she had come up with the idea of going out to look for Thor and Jane.

The vacant expression that soon replaced the frightened one was enough of a proof that the spell had worked. Letting go of her, he for a second waited for any signs errors. However everything seemed to be right… well actually her appearance wasn't, she was still standing there with her blouse flowing freely at her sides.

Raising his hand to button her up, he suddenly couldn't keep himself form messing with her a bit more.

He just couldn't help but enjoy the idea of her walking around and then suddenly realizing her blouse was out of nowhere missing every other button.

"You can go now," he smirked, enjoying the view a bit too much for his own liking.

…

Darcy walked down the hallway, in a more or less random direction. It was probably pure luck that she had instinctively picked the way that lead straight to a room as big as her whole apartment.

"Darcy?" Jane asked, being the first to recognize her approaching form.

"Loki seems to be waking up. I also think the bleeding st…" Darcy said, her gaze moving back and forth between Thor and Jane.

Thor was on his way before Darcy even had the chance to finish her sentence.

Jane, as it seemed to have become a habit, was right behind him, leaving Darcy to be the last one to enter Loki's room yet again.

The man in question was now fully awake, arguing about something with Thor and the healer-dealer-guy The God of Thunder had dragged along. Darcy could have bet her life on the fact that the weird-looking dude had prescriptions to kill for.

"I'm already healing. Get that thing away from me," Loki motioned at the guy with disgust.

"If he's physically okay, then maybe you could try to heal his personality instead?" Darcy said in a silent voice. Much to her surprise, all eyes were instantly on her. "Just an idea," she shrugged as an explanation.

"And get _that_ thing away from me as well," Loki was still looking at her.

Now that was a loaded stare.

She wanted to tell him he was an ungrateful ass, as she had literally sat there watching over him just a little while ago, but someone yanking at her arm stopped her from making her thoughts heard.

"What?" she whispered to Jane.

"Stop it," Jane mouthed back.

Darcy rolled her eyes, but managed to do as Jane suggested.

"What happened there?" Jane asked next, her head motioning to the front of her blouse. "Did you try to strip him alive or something?"

"What?" Darcy looked down at the line of buttons. Half of them were missing, the other half very poorly placed. She looked like a mess.

Her confused stare moved across the room, until it stopped on the God of Mischief.

His attention was on Thor, but for a second there was a clear smirk playing on his lips, and she had a bad feeling that it was in fact meant for her.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts on it. :)<p> 


	3. Feels like standing on burning ice

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

* * *

><p>"I seriously have no idea.. Maybe they went missing on our way here?" Darcy whispered back at Jane, discreetly trying to fix the few buttons that were still in place. The whole situation was simply puzzling. Even as it did look exactly like a stupid trick out of a book on 'How to fool mortals in God of Mischief style', it just didn't make any sense. The whole time she had sat by his bed, he had been unconscious, not to say more or less dead and gone.<p>

Suddenly the door flew open and guys in armor pushed themselves in. She started counting, but lost her thought as the tenth guy entered the room that was quickly becoming seriously overcrowded. "What's going on?" Darcy looked at Jane from the corner of her eye.

With a silent shrug Jane kept on glaring at the healing God in bed.

Darcy gulped down hard, as her gaze followed the path of Jane's. Not only was Loki still spilling fire with those vibrant colored eyes of his, he was staring at _her_ while he did. And even as she locked her stare with his, he didn't turn his eyes away.

In fact it was quickly becoming really awkward on Darcy's part. Would it have been really weird if she just hid behind Jane? Or simply left the room? There were for sure lots to see and do outside His Glaring Majesties room.

"Can't this wait? Loki is obviously still healing," Thor argued, talking to the head of the guards.

"It was a strict order," the guy answered in a monotonic voice.

"By all means, let's get this over with," Loki was up from his bed before Darcy had the chance to flicker her eyes.

Damn, he was so… eem… tall. _Yup, that he is_, Darcy though, trying not to consider other options that would have sufficed for that sentence.

Like Loki's stare wasn't already bad enough, the guard to her left kept on gawking her way as well. No scratch that, he kept on blatantly staring at her chest, which was thanks to some weird occurrence even more eye-catching than usual.

"Can I help you? Your eyes seem to be lost," Darcy noted in a sarcastic voice.

That did the trick. Those wondering eyes found some other destination to stare at after that simple notion. That was definitely worth an imaginary self-five.

Suddenly there was this weird sensation. As if something cold was pressing against her chest. Darcy looked down, but there was literally nothing to be seen. However just as quickly as the feeling had washed over her, it was gone, leaving her skin burn even hotter than it had before.

…

Loki eyed the Midgardian with curiosity, even as he had wiped an hour from her memories, she was not showing any other signs of difference. She was still as loud with her thoughts as ever. And for some reason it unnerved him. And suddenly his palm was on fire. It was like he had pressed it down on a burning rod.

His thoughts got distracted by watching her. Just as he felt the fire, she had raised her hand against the same spot that he had touched. And that was when he felt it. She was somehow burning away his icy magic.

The look on his face was full of confusion. It was impossible.

"Shall we get going?" Loki glared at the head of the guards, after quickly dropping his confusion and instead concentrating on calculating how much time he still had. He needed to get to Odin not a minute too late, nor a minute too early.

With a nod the guy in heavy armor started leading the way. Much to Loki's surprise, they didn't bother with handcuffing or mouthcuffing him in any way. Did they really believe he was not going to try something? Or did they just think that in his current state he was simply powerless compared to the Allfather? Whichever way, they were deadly mistaken.

The plan was set in motion way before. His allies were going to come after him. He just needed to stall a bit for the timing to be right, as well as to get close to Odin for the grand finale.

That was what his dying-act was all about- stalling and making them consider him to be off his game.

As he was led through the dimly lit hallway, Loki glanced over his shoulder to see whether Thor was anywhere in sight. It was going to be his fall, just as much as Odin's.

However instead of tracking down Thor, his eyes landed on that dark-haired mortal.

"_Stupid fool,"_ Loki hissed at her in his thoughts. She and Jane both were- following Thor with big-eyes, adoring in him… and what's perhaps even worse, believing him to be able to keep them safe. When in reality they had never been more unsafe.

As they entered the room, Loki couldn't keep the victorious grin from taking over his face. The timing was simply perfect. It was going to be over, before it really begun.

"Something funny?" Odin asked, looking down at him from his throne.

"I do have to admit, the situation is oddly amusing," Loki stepped forward, knowing full well that he was on everyone's target. It didn't matter though, in just about a minute the tables were going to be turned.

"And how is that?" Odin worded his question in a peaceful manner.

"Oh let's not bother your old brain with details just yet, you will know soon enough," Loki made point of looking around.

"Waiting for someone?" Odin wondered, following his stare.

Loki snapped his glare back at the old man who looked more than calm.

"I'm afraid you have yet again underestimated us, Loki, they're not coming."

Being the God of Lies, Loki could immediately tell that he was not bluffing. The shock might have been evident in his face only for a fracture of a second, but sure enough Odin had caught it.

"You have betrayed us again and again. There's nothing good left in you, nothing to salvage. And for that exact reason you should live on, truly without anything. No magic, no communication, no nothing."

No magic? Loki's head was running on overdrive. Was his plan really a failure? Were his allies really not coming?

He glanced around again, looking for a way out, but sure enough there were none.

He'd been caught. This time for real.

But to hell, if he was going down without a fight.

With flash he was behind Darcy, holding a hand on her chest and a dagger against her neck.

"Do it. It won't change a thing, dear boy," Odin stood up staring at him with a look that made Loki want to scream in agony. Old bastard was so sure of himself.

"Hey!" Darcy yelped at Odin's words.

But even as his anger was getting the best of him, Loki was no fool. He didn't expect to be able to simply walk out of there, not even with a human hostage. No, that was not what this was all about.

He didn't plan on killing her either. He was going to give a part of his magic to her. Enough for there to remain some inside of him for Odin to take away, but also enough for there to be a strong link between him and the shaking human in his hands.

After just a short time of mastering _his _abilities, she would be able to find, and with using his magic, also free him.

It was a risky bet, but it was his last resort. She, being the easiest one in the room to control, was his last resort.

Along with the gift of magic, he also spelled her into being unable to tell anyone about their little bond, whenever she finally figured it out.

His palm burned, as his magic entered her body. If there hadn't been weapons pointed at him in every direction, he might have even describe the flow of magic as a sweet sensation.

"Fine," Loki finally smirked, letting Darcy go, and raising his hands up in surrender.

…

They had been back on Earth for two weeks, but Darcy was still feeling… weird.

Tingly and cold to be precise.

And what's more, every single night since the Asgardian experience, she saw the same exact dream. Well it wasn't much of a dream, as it was always her simply walking around in darkness, but it was still getting freaky.

That night, however, the dream was different.

She knew she was getting closer.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU FOR READING!<p> 


End file.
